I'm Tired of Eating Alone
by Sakuya Nanako
Summary: This is a quick story about Misaki's feelings as he is left to eat dinner alone yet again. Please comment and all that jazz! :3


Misaki felt like he was about to explode. The long list in front of him seemed more daunting than ever, but he knew he had to get everything done. Grudgingly, he read the first item. Clean the house. Okay. He pulled the heavy vacuum cleaner out of the closet where it was kept and switched it on. Besides cleaning, he found himself faced with grocery shopping, cooking… oh, and he had a gigantic test coming up and mountains of homework. Ugh. Misaki still didn't understand why Usagi couldn't help him out a bit. Misaki knew he was busy with his creepy hentai novels and award ceremonies and everything, but couldn't he take a break?

He switched off the vacuum and the loud whirring sound ceased. After stashing away the vacuum, he made his way into the bedrooms. Usagi had left his bed in disarray, yet again. Misaki sighed and leaned over it to straighten it, all the while thinking about all the work he had to do for school. He wondered what Usagi was doing… probably working… Misaki shook his head. There he went again, thinking about Usagi. He was beginning to get tired of his every thought being about Usagi. What exactly was so great about him anyway? Misaki felt this inexplicable love for him.

After running around the local grocery store for more than an hour, Misaki finally started dinner. He had bought instant miso soup, and he planned on making homemade gyoza with a sesame sauce. He wondered if Usagi would even eat with him tonight. He hadn't seen him all day, and it was times like that that made him feel loneliest. Although it seemed as if Usagi didn't need human companionship, Misaki did. He wondered if maybe it would be better if he lived with his brother… Misaki shook his head. No, he shouldn't think that. Usagi had to do what he had to do, and Misaki didn't want to be ungrateful for all the older man had done for him. He scanned the huge, empty apartment, though, and couldn't help feeling unbearably alone.

Misaki set the completed dinner on the table and then knocked on Usagi's office door to inform him that it was time to eat. There was no answer, so Misaki pushed his way in. He was surprised to find the room empty. _When did he leave?_ Thought Misaki. _I thought he was here all day…_ He decided he'd wait for Usagi tonight. He didn't feel like eating alone again. Not tonight. In the meantime, Misaki tried to get a head start on his homework, but found it hard to concentrate. The numbers and letters just seemed like another language, and his eyes kept going in and out of focus. The clock on the wall continued to tick, and Usagi still didn't show up. Finally Misaki gave into the sleep that had been threatening to claim him for hours. He laid his head down on his books and was asleep in an instant.

He didn't know how many hours had passed, but he woke up at the sound of someone entering the apartment.

"U-usagi-san? Are you home?" He called softly.

"Misaki…" Usagi started, eyeing the beautifully prepared, but now cold, food that lay on the table. "I'm sorry I'm home so late. I was at a meeting, and it went a lot longer than we thought it would."

"It's fine." Misaki whispered.

"Why did you wait for me before you ate? You don't have to do that."

"I know. But I'm tired of eating alone."

They were quiet for a moment. Then Usagi grabbed Misaki's cold hand.

"Come on."

"W-where are we going?" Misaki stammered.

"I'm going to make it up to you for not being here." Usagi replied, throwing Misaki onto the bed and then climbing on top of him.

"Usagi-san, please don't. I have to do homework, I have a huge test coming up."

Usagi began unbuttoning his shirt, paying no attention to Misaki's quiet protesting, but he soon realized that something was different. Misaki wasn't struggling beneath him, trying to free himself from Usagi's strong grasp. He just lay there with his eyes closed, head turned slightly to the side.

"Misaki, you okay?" Misaki didn't answer.

"Hey." Usagi said, beginning to get worried. "Misaki. What's wrong?" He put a hand to his forehead and drew back quickly. "You're burning up!" he exclaimed. He gently scooped up the limp Misaki and carried him to his own room. He laid a cold cloth on his head, hoping to bring down the fever.

"I'm sorry, Misaki. This is because of me, isn't it?" He said softly.

Misaki's eyes popped open and he quickly sat up.  
"No, no, it wasn't your faul—" He slumped over, suddenly dizzy.

"Shhh, don't try to talk. Just rest." Usagi comforted him. He hadn't meant to say anything that would agitate Misaki.

"Misaki, I'll be right back, okay? I'm going to get a glass of water for you."

Misaki's eyes opened again at this, and Usagi saw that they were filled with fear. "Don't leave!" He cried, tears forming in his eyes. "Don't leave me, please… I don't want to be alone! Please…" He clutched tightly at Usagi's shirtsleeve. Usagi nodded and sat back down. He couldn't see his face now, but Misaki's body was trembling. Usagi couldn't tell if it was from the chills or if he was crying, but either way, Usagi put his arm around him, offering comfort.

"Usagi-san…." Misaki whispered suddenly.

"What is it?"

"I don't feel good..."

"Shhh…" Usagi comforted.

He figured the least he could do was to be there now, despite his earlier absence. He wanted to be there for Misaki when he needed him, no matter what. He didn't want Misaki to eat alone anymore.


End file.
